Castle OS Guide
Published by LOЯĐЛЁVŠ (talk) 23:49, November 13, 2013 (UTC) Introduction : Castle OS is the system that all TRoT facilities run off of (Or will run off of soon). Castle OS features the first completely keybinded interface for a group on roblox. This means, that in order to do anything, you will need to use designated keys on your keyboard to perform certain actions. Gone are the days of using tools in your hotbar, arm breakages, and glitchy guns. Castle OS provides a smooth, sleek, and new way, of bringing a better gameplay experiance to the player. It is just one of many things on the road to come that we hope will help raise the standards for the roblox group community. Basic controls : The controls for using Castle OS are very simple, and the hotkeys have been placed in certain positions on your keyboard that provide easy access. User level hotkey configuration may be an expected update in the future. Note, that these keys only work when no weapon is eqipped, or when you are not in a seat. The function of the key will only operate when you are holding down the key, but the function can be latched on if you hold down the key, and then open a chatbar, or tab out of the window. The following are a list of the currently available keys. Salute - [ (Left Bracket Key) At ease - ] (Right Bracket Key) Primary weapon - Q : A primary weapon must be in your inventory (The inventory cannot currently be viewed anywhere but the armory) Secondary weapon - E : A secondary weapon must be in your inventory (The inventory cannot currently be viewed anywhere but the armory) Weapon controls : The controls that can be used while a weapon is out are just as basic as the regular controls. Note that you can draw a different weapon while a weapon is already out, but the currently selected one will be disabled. Crouch/Prone, zoom, and possibly sprint will be added very soon. Please note that you cannot salute or go at-ease while a gun is equipped (Patrol mode is the equivilent to at ease while a gun is out). The following is a list of the currently available keys. Patrol/Unpatrol - F (With weapon out) Reload weapon - R (With weapon out) HUD Interface : The interface for Castle OS has been simplified for the users convienance. At the top left of the screen, the user can see in-game global chats (If they are enabled in that place), as well as a hide name button. When the hide name button is clicked, the name of the user will be hidden. Note that the users name is still visible in the player list, that can be accessed via the tab key. At the bottom right, the user can view his/her health. At the bottom right, the user can view the name of his/her, and the amount of ammunition. Reloading the weapon will refill the ammunition count (Ex: 50/50). When the ammunition count reaches 0 (Ex: 0/50) the gun will no longer be able to fire until reloaded. The Castle OS crosshair that appears over your mouse, is only visible when a weapon is equipped. Due to complaints about the size of the crosshair, it will likely be redone soon. Armory/Armoury usage : Currently, the most confusing part of Castle OS for users is the armory. Players get used to seeing tools pop up in their hotbar after leaving a giver GUI, and often get the idea that something is wrong when nothing happens when they click the exit key. We can assure you, nothing is wrong (There is actually 1 known bug for the armory, more info in the known issues section). This guide will get you thru using the armory. The virtual inventory : Every user a game running Castle OS has an inventory. It is there, you just can't see it. To access the inventory (To a degree at least) we can go to the armory. You will never see any tools show up in your backpack, or hotbar. Accessing the armory GUI : To open the armory, simply touch the orange pad located in the center of an armory block. If the armory is working properly, a GUI (Graphical User Interface) screen will appear on your screen, and the two weapon racks will begin to slide out. Note that 2 people cannot use the same armory at 1 time, and after about 30 seconds, you will be kicked out of the armory to allow other users a chance to suit up. Weapons list/Equipping weapons : When the armory is fully loaded, you will see a list of weapons available to you. Weapons that are not available to your player will not be listed. Currently, there is no points system for purchasing weapons. So everything is free. This is subject to change in the future. Weapons that are highlighted in green are in your virtual inventory, weapons that are not highlighted, are not. A user can only hold 1 primary weapon, and 1 secondary weapon at a time. To equip a weapon, simply click on it. To unequip it, click on it again. Exiting : For some reason, people have a hard time seeing the bright red exit key. The exit key is a red x at the top right of the armory screen. Simply click it to exit the armory. If you sit in the armory long enough, it will kick you out automatically. Death When a user dies, his/her virtual inventory will be emptied. To get your guns back, simply return to the armory and re-equip them. This may be changed in the future.